Is it love or more?
by elevatealittlehigherrusher
Summary: Jamie is a young girl trying to make herself into something in life. She has a big crush Carlos and Carlos is dating Alexa, then something tragic happens in her life that changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

One beautiful morning, 19 year old Jamie Maslow woke up and hotel room was kinda crappy. Kitchen was just a mini frigde and a small sink. There were only two cabnets. The living room was just a small love seat and a tiny tv from the '90s. Her bedroom was just a door and a twin sided bed. She was living outside of her suitcase because there was no closet. She looked around and thought, 'Damn, this hotel is so cheap." She didn't have enough money to get a better room. Her parents were cheap and only gave her $1,000 plus the $200 she already had from helping her cousin babysit. She spent $100 on food shopping, $350 on clothes shopping. She needed to spend $1,400 on the hotel for a week. That would mean she would only have $750 left. She was worried she wouldnt have enough to pay for her dance classes. She knew what she had to do. She got up and got dressed in baggy pants with a off the shoulder shirt and a training bra. She put her hair up in a messy ponytail. Put on her sneakers and headed out the door with her keys and wallet.

She got into her car and drove to her brother's house. That's right. To the famous James Maslow's house. Her and James were close. He looked out for her. He was her guardian angel. Ever since she left at 16 years old, it changed both of them. James was 19 when he joined the band Big Time Rush. Jamie came back when she was 18 to ask her parents for money. James has already moved out and was living on his own. This hurt Jamie alot. Knowing that James already knew what he wanted to do in life.

As she arrived at his condo, she saw he was home and parked her car. Undecided as to go in and apologize or just grab the money and run. She sighed and got out. Nervous and scared. She walked to the door and knocked. She looked down and saw "Maslow" on the door mat. She smiled. The door opened and it was her ex boyfriend, also her brother's best friend, Xavier Tyler McClarkson.

She gulped, "Where is James?"

"Came running back huh? Need more money? Well knowing James, he won't give you shit!"

So yeah Xavier was a jerk, thats why she broke up with him. He wanted sex, drugs and money. When Jamie dated him she used to do drugs, it was a low time in her life. After her cousin OD on pills she stopped. But Xavier didn't. He still does drugs, but not so out in the open anymore.

"Xavier...let me see my brother."

"No! You dumb bitch! James tried killing himself over you, 'cause your sorry ass left! You think he wants to see you!?" he laughed.

Jamie knew he was lying. She could see a smiling James sitting on the couch.

"Xavier...please let her in. I'm fine Jamie. Don't listen to him."

She walked in and Xavier shut the door behind her.

"What's wrong Jamie?"

She sighed, "So, I want to get in to a good dance studio. But I only have about $750 left. So I need a job." She looked down.

"Dancing and singing right?"

She nodded.

"Okay. My manager can help you. I'll give you her number and you can talk to her." he wrote the number on a piece of paper and handed it to Jamie. "She is really good. She helped me."

"Thanks James."

Carlos walked in. Jamie looked at him and blushed. She always had a little crush...OKAY. She had a BIG crush on Carlos since he was in Big Time Rush.

"Hey James."

Jamie blushed. "I'm going to go now. I'll see you later James."

"Oh, hey Jamie." He hugged her. Jamie blushed dark red and Xavier noticed this. Jamie hugged him back. "How are you?"

"I'm good."

Xavier smirked, "So Carlos how is Alexa?"

Carlos looked at him, "She is fine. She is with her parents right now?"

Jamie blushed and walked toward the door.

"Hey Jamie." Carlos said, "Would you like to come by and hang out with Alexa sometime? She is always complaining about how I don't bring any of my friends over with their girlfriends. So would you mind if you just came by and made friends with her?"

"Sure. Just text me when."

"Okay."

Jamie left. She drove back to her "hotel" room. She walked in and walked to her love chair and called the manager.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie called the manager.

"Hello this is Lisa Mann."

"Hi. I'm Jamie Maslow and I was just calling to ask you if I could hire you as my manager."

"Sure. Uh..may I ask why you are asking for a manager?"

"I want to become a professional dancer and singer."

"Okay. Well, I take 10% of your pay check and you pay me 600 dollars a month."

"Okay."

"I'll get back to you when I have jobs for you."

"Okay thank you."

Jamie was putting on jeans with a nice shirt and was doing her hair. Carlos has called her and asked her to go over his house to hang out with him, Alexa and Logan. It has been a good day that day so Carlos and Alexa were going to have a cookout and she was asked to help.

She put her hair up in a ponytail and grabbed her purse and left. She walked to her car and got in.

Jamie got to his house about 20 minutes later. She knocked softly and waited. Alexa came and unlocked the door. She opened it and smiled.

"Hi you must be Jamie?"

"Yeah hi." she smiled softly and walked in.

"The guys are in the back."

"Thank you." she walked to the back yard and smiled as she saw the four love-able friends talking and laughing. She walked over. "Hey guys."

"Hi Jamie." Carlos hugged her and kissed her cheek. This made her blush.

After an hour or so more people started to show up and before they know it, it was dark and everyone was drinking except for Jamie. She was young and responsible and wont take any sip. Carlos and the guys however were drinking but knew their limits. Alexa had gone to bed a few minutes ago so Jamie was incharge of watching the guys.

Carlos walked over to Jamie.

"Hey honey. Why don't you drink?"

"I'm only 19 Carlos you know that." she chuckled.

He smiled, " Pssht I knew that."

She smiled, "Of course you did."

"So I've been meaning to tell you something.."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me clothes shopping because I barely have any good clothes anymore."

"Why not ask Alexa or the guys?"

"Alexa is working on her movie and the guys will just judge me so thats why I'm asking you."

"Uh..sure I guess. I have nothing else to do tomorrow."

"Thank you Jamie." He hugged her.


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie walked into her hotel room after coming back from Carlos' party. She turned on the lights and put her keys on the counter and shut the door locking it. She heard someone whisper, "Jamie.." She turned around and looked around seeing no one. She thought to herself, 'Maybe I'm just hearing things.' Then she heard someone whisper her name again, but this time it sounded like someone was yelling it in her ear.

Out of no where someone covered her eyes with a cloth and she started screaming and yelling. She was then knocked out with a frying pan and she slowly fell to the floor.

An hour later she woke up in her bed and her lower part of her body was hurting like crazy and she felt so dirty. She slowly sat up and looked at her clothes and they were ripped. She got out of her bed and walked to the living room and it was a mess as it was to look like she struggled. She grabbed her phone and called the police and told them that she had been raped and someone broke into her house and destroyed it.

After about 10 minutes the police and SVU came and took notes on how her hotel room was. Her brother, Kendall, Logan and Carlos were all outside the hotel waiting to talk to Jamie. SVU wrapped her in a blanket and walked outside with her. James ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Oh my gosh Jamie. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

A detective walked over, "Come on Jamie we gotta take you to the hospital and do a rape kit."

"A rape kit?! Jamie you were raped?!" James was upset.

"Yes I was. But I'm fine James. Please don't get upset."

"Okay fine. But I want to find out who did this."

Jamie looked over at Carlos, who was on the phone. He looked like he was yelling at someone. The detective walked Jamie over to the ambulance and it drove off.

Carlos hung up the phone and sighed heavily.

"Dude, who was that?" Kendall said.

"It was Alexa. She was asking where I was and why I left at 2:30 in the morning. And I tried to explain to her that Jamie was hurt, but she didn't want to listen to what I said and told me not to go home tonight. Can I stay with one of you?"

"Yeah you can stay with me." James said.

"Thanks man."

AT THE HOSPITAL.

Jamie was waiting in the waiting room with a detective until James got there to pick her up. The hospital gave her extra pair of clothes.

"Listen to me Jamie, you are to go home with your brother and stay with him because your attacker might go back there and attack you again if you go back." The detective said. She nodded. "Now can you tell me anything you remember about your attacker. His smell, his face."

"I was passed out. I woke up an hour later. I didn't even know I was raped."

"Its okay. Tomorrow we will talk more about it."

She nods. James walked into the hospital and ran to Jamie and hugged her.

"Oh my gosh Jamie! Thank god you're okay."

"Can we just go home?"

He nodded. They left.


	4. Chapter 4

_Their bodies touched. Lips moving in-sync clothing ripping off their bodies by each other, as they moved down the hallway to her room. She still lived with her parents. No one was home, but them. It is 9 in the morning. She skipped school and he left work. As they laid on the bed, both half-naked, their lips never left the other. She still has her bra and pants on, and he had his boxers on. She whined for him to take off her pants. They pulled away, both breathing heavily._

_"Babe, you are one crazy girl." he said with a smirk._

_She flipped them over, so she was on-top, "You know, I'm crazy for you baby~!"_

_He smirked, "I can't believe we are doing this. I'm probably going to get fired."_

_"And I'll get suspended again!" She smirked._

_"Great, more time with my baby!" he flipped back on-top of her and took off her pants. She stopped him at her panties. It was quiet between them. They heard her parents walk in through the door and they got off her bed and hid in her closet. Her parents didn't like her boyfriend._

_They waited for them to leave and they got out of the closet and they lay back down on her bed and they just stared at each other. "I love you Jamie.." Carlos said._

Jamie woke up from the dirty dream knowing where it would lead to after. She laid there and thought about what she would have done in that dream if it went that far. Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James took shifts to watch over Jamie. They haven't caught her rapist yet. They just wanted to make sure she was going to be okay. Jamie loved the guys for helping. When they would shifts, she would have so much fun with each of them. Carlos and Alexa broke up because he would spend too much time with Jamie. Alexa was really jealous of her because she was really pretty. She knew Carlos had feelings for Jamie. That's why he would go to see her all the time. Carlos and Jamie had an amazing connection. They knew each other like the back of their hands. Jamie didn't want to show Carlos any interest in him because of Girl Code.

**_GIRL CODE._**

**_1\. Never date another girls ex boyfriend after they broke up._**

**_2\. Wait, 3 months or more before actually showing interest in another girls ex._**

**_3\. NEVER BE THE SIDE-CHICK!_**

**_4\. NEVER have sex, kiss or hold hands with another girls boyfriend or ex_**

**_5\. Always check with the girl before answering her ex boyfriends question if she still has feelings for him_**

**_6\. No secretly dating another girls ex after they broke up._**

Jamie would be violating rule 1, 2, and 5 and she doesn't to start any drama. So she decided to pretend to like Logan just so she wouldn't be violating Girl Code. As she and Logan started to talk more, the more she liked him. But, the more she talked to Carlos, the more she liked him.

When it comes to LOVE TRIANGLES like this, she knew just who to go to. And most of you reading, you were wrong if in your head if you said she would go to James. She actually goes to talk to Kendall about this because he is a very mellow person and he would get over protective over her.

"So that is what is happening with me and Carlos and Logan."

"Well Jamie all I can say is that you need to go with what your heart wants and if you want Carlos go to him. But if I were to pick, I would pick Carlos because he is just a very nice person and he is the sweetest guy you will ever meet."

She nodded, "Well, I had a dirty dream about him last night and we didn't do anything but it was getting hot and I woke up"

"Then I guess Carlos it is."

"And plus I have this big crush on him and it is bad because I would always dance to Carlos' part during your concerts."

They laughed.


End file.
